


chocolate in the morning

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kisses, M/M, Snuggling, TsukiKage, haikyuu!! - Freeform, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Tsukishima can't sleep so he makes breakfast for the two of them.orKageyama tastes like chocolate and wants to know other flavors.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Kudos: 130





	chocolate in the morning

Tsukishima’s eyes open and its completely dark. He hears soft snoring and feels an arm across his chest and knows Kageyama is still asleep. Everyday is like this. He’s always been an early riser, and Kageyama wakes up decently early to exercise in the morning but he isn’t a ‘watch the sunrise’ type of person. Tsukishima doesn’t remember the last time he woke up late enough for the sun to be up. He still has an alarm just in case but he doesn’t even bother to look at his phone and guesses that, as usual, it won’t go off for a few hours. 

Typically, he’d try to go back to sleep for a bit, emphasis on try, before getting up but today he actually feels decently rested so he decides to make breakfast for two.

He slowly moves Kageyama’s arm. The snoring pauses for a second and he stops moving, worried he woke up his boyfriend. The snoring resumes and Tsukishima leaves their room as quietly as he can.

\------

Kageyama wakes up to something sizzling and a strong smell of chocolate. It takes him a second to realize the sun isn’t up. Eyes blurred with sleep, he looks at their wall clock and sees that he has another half hour before he has to get out of bed. 

He closes his eyes again and it feels like no time passes by the time Tsukishima comes back, this time with a few plates in his hands. Tsukishima sets them down and gently wakes the setter. “Time for breakfast,” he whispers as he taps Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Unlike his boyfriend, Kageyama has no issues when it comes to falling back asleep and he pouts at being forced awake. “Oh don’t be such a baby,” Tsukishima says through a few quiet laughs, handing Kageyama a plate of chocolate chip pancakes as the setter sits up in bed. Tsukishima climbs into bed as Kageyama thanks him, his pout replaced by a smile once he feels Tsukishima’s warmth return to the bed.

They eat quickly without speaking, enjoying each other and the quiet of the extremely early morning. The sun is up by the time they finish. Kageyama moves to get up for his morning run but Tsukishima grabs him by the waist. “I have to go,” he says softly, though his body language suggests otherwise as he hugs the blond back.

Tsukishima shakes his head no. “You had breakfast already so we have extra time.” 

Kageyama can’t argue with that. 

The setter settles back into bed only to have Tsukishima wrap his arms around Kageyama and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Kageyama feels a burst of affection in his chest at the sweet action. ‘How can someone be so snarky and still be this cute?’ Kageyama thinks.

“Shut up, king,” Tsukishima says, looking up at Kageyama with an amused smile on his face.

Kageyama’s eyes widen. “I said that out loud?” 

Tsukishima nods. “You’re lucky you’re cute too,” he mumbles into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, just barely loud enough for the setter to hear.

Before Kageyama can respond, Tsukishima places a soft kiss on his collarbone. The setter sighs as the kisses continue, sweet and gentle as they travel up to his jaw line before Tsukishima finally gives him a peck on the lips. 

Tsukishima pulls back and Kageyama finds himself lost in amber eyes. “You taste like chocolate,” Tsukishima murmurs, a soft smile on his face as he licks the corner of his mouth. Kageyama’s eyes are drawn from golden eyes to pink lips. He closes the distance between them for another, earning a surprised gasp from Tsukishima that he uses to deepen their kiss. His morning run is the last thing on his mind, it’s much more important for him to find out how his boyfriend tastes.


End file.
